gegpediafandomcom-20200215-history
Bo Melvin Booker
Written in love by a Bo Booker enthusiast Who the fuck names their child Melvin the 21st century? But that's besides the point. With a child so "Special", ''sometimes compromises and accommodations are necessary. For this young lad to be able to write his name, he was given the nickname Bo. '''Background ' Bo Melvin Booker since birth has struggled with such hardship to reach the point where hes at in life now. With the help of his parents and many peers, Bo has been given a second chance at life to overcome the birth defect Trisomy 42 (a rare mutation of a birth defect caused by exposure to a special magnesium alloy created in the Great Battle for Geglanta). Bo's parents were subjected to slavery from the aftermath of the Great Battle for Geglanta, after the Gas Gang failed to overthrow the Gegtatorship of Alabama. Papa Booker was seen as a great "Asset" in Geg's trap harem he has been assembling as a way to send a message to the uproar of rebels caused by the Gas Gang. Mama Booker was not so lucky, she was subjected to cleaning after the exotic animals Geg kept in the 3rd basement of his estate located in the pocket dimension of Neptunia. The Miracle It was in 1998, when a miracle happened. While Geg was conducting an experiment creating sentient AI using the schematics stolen from DAYTON in Battle of Geg and DAYTON. Naturally Dayton's 10000 IQ was brilliantly shown even after being forced to retreat his fortress in DAYTON, Ohio. He had left out a key part written on the schematics that lacked the proper calibration to prevent the AI from going rogue. Mama Booker had seized the operation to pull Papa booker from a pre-orgy stretching ritual for Geg's daily dose of his trap harem. The two ran past the 4th basement into the 5th basement where Geg stored his Natural Anal Powered Time Machines. Geg's Anal Powered Time machines were the advanced for their time, with the ability to travel to different timelines across the multiverse with the right guidance of Steiner. Only few in the facility were able to navigate the timelines using Steiner as a reference, however a commoner would never know that. They frantically set coordinates at random and quickly began the operate the time machines. It was a one in a million chance, but they had done it! Mama and Papa Booker ended up on one of the few timelines where Geg's presence was not yet established. It was then they decided to settle down and try to adapt to this new timeline without Geg or Dayton's tyranny. The Bookers conceived a twins later that year, but unfortunately due to Papa Booker's constant exposure to Geg's Sword, the Bige Virus was already running through his veins. Bo's brother was a still born, and Bo was clinging to a singular strand of life with the Bige Virus. Fortunately for Bo and the Booker's he was naturally born with Trisomy 21 which reduced the amount of targets for the Bige Virus, however he was still not in the clear. Every second he was losing more and more brain cells from the Bige Virus. Fearful that he would end up like the young Koala subjected the Bige Virus (Code name: Project Ray) they had remembered that Geg's Anal Powered Time Machines had a standard issue bio luminescent dildo coated specially tailored from Dayton's cloned DNA. Desperate to save their son from turning into Project Ray, they prayed that the Dayton DNA would be able to combat the Bige Virus. After jamming the dildo inside of Baby Bo, all they could do is pray. After 12 long hours, it was done. Bo had been saved from his IQ deteriorating to a level as low as Project Ray. Like everything in life, everything always comes with a cost. By exposure to the Dayton DNA (standard 69 chromosomes) it has caused a warp in his genetic code causing him to have some extra chromosomes. Scientist cannot explain it to this day, how a Downy, a Bige, and DAYTON chromosome can exist together. Category:Bigbot Category:Virgins